watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jackson Pearce
brother of his deceased younger sister Lena Pearce, and son of Nicole Pearce.he has sex when he goes to a strip club and takes his clothes off and sees his uncles penis and somebodys tits and a girls private part. History After a failed attempt to hack into the Merlaut Hotel, his uncle Aiden took him and his sister on a trip to Pawnee. However, on the way, a Chicago South Club hitman named Maurice Vega and his partner attempt to kill Aiden by shooting out one of the tires on the car causing it to crash, although he and his uncle survive the crash his sister does not. The crash and the death of his sister cause him to develop posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD), making it extremely difficult for him to speak to anyone except to his mother. After the death of his sister, he and his mother are heavily guarded by Aiden Pearce, with Aiden not being able to afford the loss of another family member. Events of Watch Dogs Some time later, Jackson's mother is kidnapp eludes capture as he was on the train at the time. After his uncle eliminated the fixers attempting to abduct him, Aiden joins him on the train and asks if he knows where they've taken his mother. Though he remained silent, Jackson showed perceptiveness after pointing Aiden towards Racine Boat Restoration through his drawing on his tablet. Aiden then drops him off with his therapist Yolanda Mendez while he seeks out the whereabouts of his mother. Later on, however, Jackson decides to investigate one of Racine's buildings himself, but was trapped in the security room as the building was mob-owned and surrounded by fixers. Jackson witnessed his uncle killing the fixers on the monitors and was scared of him when Aiden found him though he decides to trust him. As he drives him back to Yolanda's, Aiden tells him that making sure he's safe is what makes his uncle strong. Escaped police detection alongside his mother with the driving skills of Pearce and left town together with his mother. Bad Blood In an audio log from Aiden that may be found at Nicky's house, it is stated that he now resides in the mid-west with his mother in a much bigger house. Aiden also happily states that he became the kid he used to be before Lena died, and that he has moved on towards a happier life. Appearances Jackson wears a black shirt with a blue vest and grey pants. He also has a dark cap similar to Aiden's cap when he wears his default Vigilante outfit, worn backwards and has a blue man as a symbol. Mission Appearances *Bottom of the Eighth * Big Brother *Hold On, Kiddo *Role Model *Ghosts of the Past Gallery File:Jac1.jpg| File:Jac2.jpg| File:Jac3stare.jpg| Trivia *He likes video games such as Glitch Wars, baseball, and science fiction. *He owns a "Raving Rabbid" remote control toy in his bedroom. It can be seen in his bedroom and when hacked, plays the "bwaaaaa" sound effect. *He is the only child(excluding those found/heard in privacy invasions)to be shown alive in the game. *It is likely that he is 4th Grade (for 9-10 years old student) but it is shown that he is 5th Grade (for 11 years old student) if the player profiles him. *Because he is profiled as in the 5th grade during the time of the game, he may have started kindergarten a bit early depending on the month he was born. *His birthday is in the fall as the time of the game appears to be consistent with the game's original release date in November 2013. *Jacks wears a hat similar to Aiden Pearce except for it is worn backwards and has a blue man on it. (Possibly a video game character) Reference *''Watch Dogs'' Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Alive